


Did I stutter?

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, Kyoutani has a little sister - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, My first time writing Kyouhaba, Probably ooc, Really fluffy, These dorks, Yahaba is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Kyoutani TRIES to confess to Yahaba, but let's face itHe's better off letting everyone else do it





	Did I stutter?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make something completely different, but I'm completely happy with this

Kyoutani was screwed.

He was currently looking out of the lock room door, stareing at a certain future captain. Yahaba was talking to Watari, about God knows what and Kyoutani was freaking out.

_Why am I doing this don't need to do this I'll just-_

"Mad-dog Chan! Stareing at Yahaba again?" 

Of  _course_ Oikawa would catch him doing this, of all days the day he's planning to confess.

"It's nothing! Go away!" He snapped.

"Rude! And I was planning on helping you! I _am_ an expert in love after all! Right Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "Yeah, right. Don't listen to any advice he gives you, just do what you think will work."

Kyoutani nodded and turned back around to look at Yahaba again.

Oikawa pouted." If you won't let me help you indirectly, I'll just have to butt in! YAHABA! KYOUTANI HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU-" Kyoutani covered Oikawa's mouth, face completely red.

Yahaba heard Oikawa's shouting, and walked over.

"What is it?"

Oikawa looked at his bare wrist. "Well would you look at the time! Come on Iwa-chan, we need to go!" He grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist and ran out of the gym, leaving Kyoutani and Yahaba alone.

Yahaba glanced at the doors that Oikawa had made his grand escape from, and said "Well that was something. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kyoutani's blush darked. "I, um I wanted to tell that I, t-that I- _Did Kyoutani just stutter?_

_No_

_Oh no_

_It's all this stupid creampuffs fault, with his stupid cute face_

"I-I want to t-tell you t-that I-I you know what, nevermind it's not important!"

Kyoutani covered his face with his hand and walked out of the gym without grabbing his stuff.

_I wonder what that was all about._

Yahaba glanced around, and noticed Kyoutani's bag.

He sighed, before walking over to pick it up. He decided that since it was Friday, he would take it to him tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kyoutani got home, he automatically went to his room to hide his face.

 _I can't believe I did that! Why was I stuttering so much? It's all his fault, being all cute._ He reached over to grab something out of his bag, when he realized he forgot it in his rush to leave.

_I'll just go and get it tomorrow_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yahaba woke up, and checked the time.  _9:10, not to bad._

He got out of his bed, and tripped over something. 

 _What the fuck?_ When he checked what he tripped on, he found Kyoutani's bag, and remembered that he needs to take it to him.

He got up, got dressed and started walking over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoutani had been sleeping peacefully, when his mom's shouts woke him up.

"Kentarou! Someone from school is here to see you!"

Kyoutani grumbled, and got up to put on a shirt.

Little did he know that Yahaba Shigeru was standing outside his house, talking to his mom.

"Oh, so your the Yahaba he's mentioned!" Yahaba was taken back by that fact, surprised that Kyoutani had said anything about him.

"Was it anything positive?"

Kyoutani's mom smiled."It was. Well, it was Kentarou's version of positive. He really cares for you."

That was all they were able to say before Kyoutani walked up to the door, dressed in a plain grey shirt and fluffy purple PJs bottoms that had tiaras on it.

Yahaba giggled slightly at his pj bottoms.

_Thats kinda cute. He's kinda cute.Well, I guess I'm kinda gay for Kyoutani. That's a problem for another day._

Yahaba must have been stareing, because Kyoutani snapped "Why are you stareing at me. Wait, a better question is why the fu-"He glanced at his mom"heck are you here?"

Yahaba blinked before remembering the bag. "You left this yesterday, you know when you were trying to tell me something but you wouldn't stop stuttering?"

Kyoutani started blushing after being reminded about what he was trying to do.

"W-well then give me my bag! And,uh, thanks for bringing it I guess."

Kyoutani looked away after seeing that Yahaba was smiling.

"No problem, but I'm return you have to tell me what you were trying to say yesterday."

 Kyoutani's mom rolled her eyes at them, before going inside to give them some privacy.

Kyoutani's blush deepened, and he said "W-well it's not like it was anything important. You don't need to know."

Yahaba shook his head."Tragic. Looks like I'll just have to keep this bag with me, unless you want to tell me."

Kyoutani narrowed his eyes. "I said it wasn't anything important. Just give me my fucking bag."

"Just tell me."

"I said no!"

Yahaba opened his mouth to continue arguing, when a little girl walked out.

"Kentarou, it's early. Can you quiet down?" She looked up at Yahaba."Are you his boyfriend? Are guys planning a date? Is that why your arguing? Kentarou's not doing anything today, you guys can go on a date. But he needs to get ready first, come on Kentarou, I'll help you get ready!" She looked up at Yahaba. "Come here later when he's ready to go."

Both Yahaba and Kyoutani stared at her for a bit, before they processed what she said.

"We're not- He's not my-"

Yahaba smiled at the little girl." I just need him to tell me something, we're not dating."

The little girl frowned.

"Aren't you the boy who he likes? He was panicking yesterday about confessing, and he came home yesterday and hid his face in a pillow- THATS ENOUGH KIMI"

Kyoutani picked up the little girl and put her inside. "I-ignore what she said."

Kimi poked her head out the door before saying "You date is at 12!"

"KIMI!"Kyoutani screeched, before chasing her inside.

Yahaba smiled softly, before saying"See you at 12"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After chasing his little sister inside, he asked "Why would you tell him that! He's gonna hate me now!"

Kimi shook her head."nuh-uh! He was smiling after I told him! Now come on, you need to get ready!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Yahaba got back to his home, he went to his room to find something to wear. He ended up wearing a red plaid shirt with normal sleeves over a black long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. He checked the time, and it was 10:30. He still had almost two hours before the date.

He sighed, he knew this would be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoutani was in his little sisters room, being forced to put on the clothes that she thought would look good.

He ended up in a plain white shirt and a black jacket over it with jeans and sneakers.

Kimi looked at him for a bit, before running out of her room to good knows where.

Kyoutani sat on her bed, and thought.

_Is he even going to come? Does he even like me? I doubt it, all we do is argue, he's not even going to come, why am I doing this-_

"Kentarou! I have one more thing to do to you!"

He was expecting plenty of things, bit his little sister running in with mascara and eye liner was not one of them.

"Kimi, no."

His mother walked in after her.

"Kentarou,yes."

Kyoutani groaned, knowing that when his mother and sister worked together it wouldn't end up good for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahaba checked the time, and it was 11:50. He needed to go ahead and leave so he wouldn't be late.

While he was walking, he started Thinking.

 _Maybe he wasn't talking about me. Maybe he actually doesn't want to go out, and it's just his little sister setting him up so he won't be lonely. Maybe I shod just go back home-_ HE'S HERE KENTAROU! COME OUT HERE!

Yahaba spotted the same little girl from earlier, and walked over to stand with her while waiting for Kyoutani.

"So your Kyoutani's little sister, right?"

She nodded her head, and said "Yes! I'm Kimi Kyoutani, and your Yahaba, right? I was right, your the guy who Kentarou won't shut up about all the time, he says that-Oh! There he is!"

Yahaba looked over to see Kyoutani dressed casually, but that wasn't the most important thing.

He HAD to be wearing some sort of makeup, with the way his eyelashes stuck out, or the black around his eyes.

Either way, he look  _good,_ and Yahaba nearly blushed.

"Now go on your date! Have fun!"

Kimi grabbed one of both of there hands and put them together, before pushing towards the road.

Kyoutani instantly started blushing, but didn't let go so neither did Yahaba.

"Pretty energetic sister you have there. She was telling me about how you talk about me-SHUT UP"

Kyoutani decided that it would be a good idea to hide his face in his coat, and then asking "So where are we going?"

Yahaba shrugged his shoulders."We could just walk around the park."

Kyoutani nodded his head, so that's where they went.

_I can't believe he looks so cute, and how is he related to that happy and energetic little girl? And does he really talk about me?_

While they were walking, the bumped into Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking.

Oikawa squeaked."Iwa-chan! Look! Their together! I told you it would work!"

Yahaba was confused."What would work?"

Iwaizumi answered."You know yesterday when Assikawa called you over to Kyoutani? He was trying to make him confess, but I guess it worked out in the end."

Kyoutani looked like he wanted to throw himself off a bridge, and take Oikawa and Iwaizumi with him.

"I didn't say anything yesterday. This is my little sister, she made me, right Yahaba?"

Yahaba was still stuck on the fact that Oikawa was going to make him  _confess_ to  _him_.

"Yahaba? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go Kyoutani."

Kyoutani nodded, and they left the third years to do whatever.

When they got to the park, Yahaba decided to ask Kyoutani about everything.

"Hey Kyoutani,do you have a crush on me?"

Kyoutani's face lit up again, and he responded with"N-no! Why would I! We're just friends! What gave you that idea?"

Yahaba looked directly at him. "Well I don't know, your mom saying that you care for me, your sister saying that you talk about me a lot, Oikawa and Iwaizumi saying that you were going to confess. But nevermind then." He let go of his hand and stood up.

"I'm going home."

 Kyoutani looked at him, surprised."Why?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were so against the idea of liking me, so why would I stay?"

Kyoutani took a deep breath before spitting out"Imactuallynotagainstlikingyoubutiknowthatyoudontlikeme"

Yahaba sighed."Slow down this time and tell me."

"I-im actually not against liking you, because I  _do_ like you, it's just I know that you don't like me."

After hearing that, Yahaba smiled. "How do you know that?" He stepped closer to Kyoutani and grabbed his hand.

Kyoutani stammered out"W-well I just assumed that you didn't."

Yahaba put his head on Kyoutani's shoulder, and said"Well I do. So can we enjoy this date?"

Kyoutani nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"He's never looked cuter"_ Kyoutani thought, looking at Yahaba while they were waiting for the waiter at a small cafe.

Yahaba noticed his stareing. "What is it?"

"You look pretty."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He hid his face in his hands, and Yahaba face turned cherry red.

"You think so?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they ate, they walked around some more.

While they were, Yahaba got a text from Oikawa.

_**From-Oikawa** _

_**To-Yahaba** _

**Has he told you how much he wants to kiss you yet?**

Yahaba regretted opening the message while walking with Kyoutani, since he go a stupid grin on his face.

"What is it?" Kyoutani asked, noticing Yahaba smiling at his phone.

He glanced at the message, and felt his soul leave his body.

"So how much  _do_ you want to kiss me?" Yahaba asked, smirking.

Kyoutani had to seconds to think  _"fuck it"_ before reaching over and kissing him.

Yahaba's lips were warm and soft,compared to Kyoutani's which were slightest rough and cold.

Despite the rougher start, It was surprisingly gentle and slow, and they were enjoyable every moment of it.

Kyoutani tilted his head, deepening the kiss and he heard Yahaba mewl.

They both pulled away to take a breath.

Yahaba smirked at him."So  _Thats_ how much."

"Shut up Yahaba."

Yahaba laughed and leaned into him. He looked forward to many more dates with this huge dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister who gave me the idea for Kyoutani to have a younger sister, and thank YOU for reading this, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos/comments are what inspire me to write, and they make me happier then you can imagine!


End file.
